Green
by kokokringles
Summary: The ninja and Nya get ready for St. Patrick's Day but it turns out Kai isn't the only one who doesn't wear green. No flames in the reviews.
1. Green

**I do NOT own Ninjago. If I did I would dump Chima (don't get me wrong, Chima's pretty cool but Ninjago's way better) and go on to the next season.**

**If you haven't noticed while watching episode ten (The Green Ninja) Kai doesn't look good in green so that is one of the things that inspired me to write this but this has nothing to do with Kai looking bad in green.**

**Takes place between episodes seventeen and eighteen.**

**Lord Garmadon has the Mega Weapon, Lloyd is still a kid and the ninja took the Bounty back.**

**My birthday is on the 27th and I might get the Ultra Sonic Radar!**

**My sister pointed something out to me while watching episode 25.**

**The Overlord attacked Kai's hometown first, then Jamanakai Village and lastly Ninjago City.**

**That is also the order the towns show up in the show and probably the reason the Overlord attacked them. Coincidence?**

* * *

Instead of wearing her red dress Nya put on an earthy green dress to avoid getting pinched by her brother, boyfriend and their teammates and wondered if Sensei Wu would wear green.

* * *

When Nya walked to the dining room Cole was helping Zane cook breakfast and the poor nindroid was trying to teach the unteachable.

"Cole, did you know there's a show called Ninjago's Worst Cooks?" Zane asked. Cole narrowed his eyes at the Ice Ninja, "What are you getting at?"

Zane shrugged and snatched the pepper Cole was about to dump in his eggs.

Nya pinched Cole on the arm, "What was that for?" he asked, "You weren't wearing green." Cole looked at Nya, "Oh! It's St. Patrick's Day! I'd better get something green on before Jay-" he started when Jay trotted in wearing a goofy grin and a green belt then pinched Cole.

"You weren't wearing green." he chuckled in a sing-song voice.

"How did you forget, Cole?" Zane asked. Even _he_ was wearing GREEN.

"We were busy!" with that Cole walked off to put on some green.

Kai walked in not wearing green and walked up to Jay pinch him...hard.

"Jay! Why'd you do...ooh." Kai moaned, "I hate March seventeenth." he mumbled, "Wake Lloyd up or he's going to miss breakfast." Zane told Kai.

"I thought he was in here." Jay piped up when Lloyd jumped out from under the table and on Jay's back knocking him to the floor, "I'm getting pretty good, huh?" he gave a cheeky grin then helped the blue ninja up.

Kai got pinched by Lloyd, "OW!" he jumped ten feet in the air making everyone laugh.

Cole and Sensei walked in the room both wearing green, "Wow...Sensei...that's a lot of green." Kai remarked.

Cold vision went off and everyone darted into the bridge, "Serpentine sightings at Ninjago City Mall." Jay read.

"The mall?" Zane asked, "You don't know what the mall is?" Nya asked.

"I know what it is but they have never been sighted there before."

* * *

The four ninja went to Ninjago City Mall to also find Lord Garmadon, "What are you doing here?" Jay asked, "These snakes have complained wherever they go they get pinched and they can't stand it anymore. I can't stand their complaints so I am letting them rob whatever they want from stores." Garmadon explained exasperated.

"That's it?" Kai asked, "I sense he is telling the truth." Zane commented.

"Well we're still gonna have to stop him from stealing all that merchandise." Cole said whipping out his scythe.

The serpentine came slithering/walking out the robbed stores wearing green, "No one will pinch us now!" one snake jumped around gleefully.

"Is it just me or is this one of the weirdest days I've had in a while?" Jay asked still not taking out his nunchucks, "Jay, we have to stop them no matter how weird this is!" Kai snapped but Garmadon and the serpentine had already left.

"Who knew they could walk that fast?" Cole quipped.

* * *

The ninja walked back home befuddled.

"What happened?" Nya asked, "Out of everything we've done I think this was the weirdest." Kai pointed out.

"What happened?" Nya repeated herself, "The serpentine were robbing stores to wear green so they wouldn't get pinched." Cole explained.

"That is the least evil thing they have ever done." Nya agreed.

"Does anyone want breakfast?" Zane asked.

* * *

**This was really SILLY! But WHATEVER. **

**No flames in the reviews. THANKS!**

**I hope you enjoyed this little oneshot and I might add another chapter if you want them bad enough. **

**Did you know there IS a show called America's Worst Cooks? Hee hee. I love that show :3**

**Have a nice day/night and God bless :)**


	2. Auther's Praise (Slightly revised)

**GOSH! I didn't know how many people enjoyed this story. It's even more popular than Lloyd's Adventures in the Ventilation Shaft. Now I am really thinking I should write a drabble/oneshot for every holiday...**

**Check out my new poll, thanks :)**

**I might sound like an ego-maniac for saying this but what do you think when you see my stories? Do you think:**

**A: Ooh! It's another story by kokokringles!**

**B: Aw great, it's another dumb story by that girl who is obsessed with Nancy Drew**

**C: I have never seen that user before**

**ANYWAY, I just asked that to see what my reputation is on here if you picked B I'm gonna be sad :'(**

**Okay, not really, I've gotten used to it.**

**Thank you for your reviews for this story, they made me feel warm and happy inside :D**

**Thanks for reading this note!**

**Nancy/Koko/Kokokringles/Song (My actual name that I HATE) out! **


End file.
